endatale
by zumokiworks335
Summary: just my own personal undertale au


Are you familiar with the tale between monsters and humans? You should be, they tell it so many times at my orphanage. The memory is wary but I believe the summary is something like this…

Monsters once lived in peace then suddenly war broke out… I myself have yet to understand why… sure humans were suddenly scared of these monsters but I don't know why… some say it's their ability to absorb human souls others say that humans and monsters have always had a bad relationship, but the guardians of the orphanage. They simple tell us that it is because they are monsters. as if we would simple understand. What I truly understand from observing other orphans is that humans are afraid of things that they do not understand.

After the war monster were sealed underground… and well that's it basically… perhaps the seal can be broken, but if so, I don't know how…

Generally after that, people forgot that these monsters even existed perhaps they thought they were dead or that this tale was merely folk lore or even like a fairy tale. I sure wouldn't blame them.

When I was born. Much like many others I had no idea what to expect but I had at least hoped to have parent's. but no one came. They said I was given to the orphanage but I know they really mean abandon… I had nothing, no parents, no love, not even a name to this soul of mine… there were 7 other kids under similar conditions but all the same they too didn't have names… at first…

They became friends with each other but not me. But I still watch them… it's interesting, especially when they don't thing im watching them. When we became old enough to think for ourselves and develop our own personality they thought it was time to give use a name but not everyone was accepting of these names…

There names…scott, bary, gwen, jinx, gin, Julie and one other. They wanted to called her chaos do to her violent behaver but she wasn't so accepting of the name… Instead she named herself chara. She never explained why she named her self that but most people were use to that name.

Scott was kind of dull, quite, and sometimes honest but mostly he was patent he sleeps a lot too. But sometimes he has bad days and loses all sense of patents. He can get sarcastic and sometimes does pranks but because he's so quite most of the time no one really expect it from him..

Bary is rather stupid but brave and willing he does things no one really thinks of which is usually fine since bary is usually strong and pleased with outcome of his stunts even if they have consequences in fact he usually looks happy with whatever he's doing

Gwen is a good person at heart she has a sense of reasoning and she helps a lot of children but that aside she sees her self as top priority, if something bothers her or if her well being is in question she can't be bother to help others… I know because I asked..

Jinx is a bit different she isn't so nice when she doesn't get what she wants. When she sets her mind on something she usually gets what she wants even if its just for a moment. But sometimes she does these things for others too… still doesn't change the fact that she's kind of a bitch though… at least not in my eyes.

And there's gin… he's kind to most people even those giving him a hard time. he sometimes talks to me but I never understand exactly what his motives are, along with being kind he is rather naïve and can easily be fooled. he always smiles but even I can tell that his smile isn't always as heart warming as it could be..

And Julie, she's like authority's little helper she keeps tabs on most of use and I do mean litrally keeps tabs on us. She has a little notebook to do so. And at the end of the week she tells the guardians what we've been up to. I think the people that bother her the most is gin,scott and me. Gin is so nice and kind that it makes Julie paranoid. Scott often tells Julie what he might do even though in the end he doesn't really do anything but Julie usually reports it before he actually has a chance to do it making her seem foolish. As for me, I don't do anything worth reporting she tries to talk to me trying to get any information about me that she can, but I don't reply but still she remains suspicious of me.

And then there's me. I don't talk, show expression or have much going on. Im dull and uninteresting and keep my emotions in check by trying not to have any. My name is frisk. My name was decided because of my gender… they were unaware of which I was and I aggressively refused to allow them to "check" whatever the fuck that ment so I was named frisk. The reason being that they felt that frisk was a name either a boy or a girl could have.

I don't know how to explain or analyze my behaver like ive done for the others you'll generally have to decide for yourself. Within this orphanage the guardins or sisters has they keep calling each other, are either too strict or too lazy to do the jobs properly and sometimes they seem to take advantage of their authority over us. Most try too hard to get me to talk for some reasons and it gets annoying sometimes…

But there is one sister that seems to fit her job but not with the other sisters. We call her sister Kiki. She works the night shift on the weekends so she's rarly here. She make an effort to interact with everyone but children suspect that she doesn't belong here, probably because she doesn't wear the uniform or act as strictly as the others.

I belive I am the only one that actually enjoys her visits. Unlike like the others she doesn't try to get me to talk… she seems fine with it as long as we have a ways to communicate, the method of communication is usually different each week she visits.

Well I guess you get the gest of this place now, the orphanage, the seven nameless children, the sisters. And me… the nameless yet genderless child…


End file.
